PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige
The PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige Mobile Suit was built and designed by Neo Japan in F.C. 3 as a super weapon that could change the tide of the Earth Chaos War to there favor. Despite not being one, The PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige was considered the first successful operational Gundam in existence. The PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige was decades if not centuries ahead of it's time in mobile suit development due to the incredible technology behind it however the machine was known to be extremely difficult to control and its use in combat engagements and due to the vast amount of energy used by the PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige. It could only stay operational for 30 minutes due to these setbacks. The PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige was featured in Mobile Fighter G Gundam The Savior of the Earth Chaos War and Mobile Fighter G Gundam Final Burst with Nihules Pentis as it's pilot. Technology and Combat Characteristics The PMSG-001NJ Noblesse Oblige was so technically advanced for its time that it was decades, if not centuries ahead of it's time as at the time of it's completion all the future gundam fighter technology such as the Mobile Trace System wasn't developed yet or was still in expermental stages in Neo Japan. It was only in F.C.6 when the Gundam Fight was approved that the Mobile Trace System was given to all Neo countries. Noblesse Oblige's armor which was Gundarium with a special coat of EPBR or Electric powered and Ballistic Resistance which uses electricity to reduce the damage from all forms of physical attacks. The armor makes a mobile suit virtually immune to solid body impact attacks as long as the suit still holds power. The suit was also given a heat resistance layer to protect from heat and from the laser blade it wields. The offensive power of Noblesse Oblige has never been challenged by any other mobile suit nor Gundam in existence other then the Ultimate Gundam developed by Dr. Raizo Kasshu and Kyoji Kasshu although it can be much debated if the Ultimate Gundam is truely a Gundam and more to be classified as a mobile armor or mobile weapon. The offensive abilities are impressive as Noblesse Oblige was the first mobile suit to truely carry beam weaponry such as the High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle which was capable of molding for any combat situation from close to long range combat.It should be noted that the High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle was powerful as a warship's turret. Noblesse Oblige also carried two XLRLAG-R15 Rail Cannons which functioned as the heavy fire power the suit needed. Essentially two powerful laser cannons capable of doing server damage to the point where a single good shot could easily disable or even destroy a heavily armored warship. In the head and also in the torso of the machine there vulcan guns armed with 80mm armor piercing rounds capable of easily damaging mobile suits and even gundams to a degree, Besides for mid to long ranged combat, Noblesse Oblige also carried a large amount of close quarters weapons designed for specific goals though revolutionary in it's creation as the time, mobile suits wern't capable of operating beam weaponry due to fataly designed reactors.The Laser Blade on Noblesse Oblige's right arm was a devastating weapon as the temperature of the blade was so hot it would melt anything it was near while activated. If a human stood near it,they would literally melt from the heat. The laser blade also functioned as a crystal so the hotter the laser blade became, the longer and thicker the blade would become. As a result the Laser blade can easily cut through mobile suits and even heavily armored warships in one hole attack however the laser blade uses a large amount of energy so another weapons designed for anti-ship combat. To counter this Noblesse Oblige was given an Anti-ship Beam claymore for anti-ship combat and thanks to long enduring battery, the Anti-ship Beam claymore uses little power from the reactor itself until the power is tried out. Next was beam sabers for close quater combat against mobile suits and eventually gundams. The two beam sabers could also be combined together to form a dual-beam saber/beam javelin for more flexibility and range. The battery of the beam sabers would last about 6 hours. If all close quarters weapons were destroyed or disabled, the machine could still hold it's own with beam daggers Stored in Noblesse Oblige's legs and designed to be miniature beam sabers and function in a slimier fashion. The batteries would only last 3 hours. The Beam Daggers while smaller, are more then capable of damaging conventional armor as well as mobile suit joints making it an excellent as a last defense weapon. Lastly we the BPR-001NJ Beam Shield Generator which is a revolutionary and very rare piece of equipment even after 60 years after development Noblesse Obilages and it successors remained the only mobile suits in existence with this technology. The BPR-001NJ Beam Shield Generator was a laser shield that could be activated at any time to block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. The shield can also be used as an offensive weapon by ramming enemies which could severely burn the enemy mobile suit and possibly even slice through if given enough pressure. The Beam Shield Generator operates in the same matter as beam sabers as it has a battery within which recharges while not in use. The Beam Shield Generator can stay operational for three hours. In terms of technology, this is where Noblesse Oblige shines ever brighter as it had highly experimental equipment within the machine at the time and even most of it by F.C. 64 is still considered experimental. Noblesse Oblige remains the only gundam in existence to have Self learning Smart A.I Computer. This Super Computer's smart A.I records all combat data and will adjust and refine the mobile suit for the next battle like it. It will also learn from this and increase it's own effectiveness for when it has to pilot the machine on it's own. With 60 years of combat data within the Super computer, Noblesse Oblige could adjust to nearly every time of combat engagement in only moments of being activated or arriving at the battle. The same could be said for the smart A.I "Oblige" by the time of it's destruction along with Noblesse Oblige's destruction, the smart A.I "Oblige" was more then capable of taking on dozens of enemies by itself or even a gundam fighter, especially if it had fought it before or was a successor unit to Noblesse Oblige. Originally the Noblesse Oblige had a panoramic cockpit using the original experimental Mobile Trace System which functions nearly identical besides it be fatel to the pilot if the pilot was put under extreme emotion to such a point that the pilot would become unkillable walking machine until the machine itself rain out of power but even then, the pilot may bever recovery, if at all. After Nihules Pentis was nearly killed in battle, The Order of Oblige recovered Noblesse Oblige and optmized it on how he wouls solely operate with his brain. After the battle, Nihules Pentis body was not nearly stronger enough to become Noblesse Oblige's pilot and was near death however only Nihules Pentis could pilot it so Nihules Agreed to die physically. Using special equipment, the order removed his brain and putted into a device within the cockpit of his machine after removing now the useless experimental Mobile Trace System but still kept the panoramic monitors. His brain then was wired to three super computers that was built in along with the Self learning Smart A.I Computer. After this, the cockpit was heavily reinforced with EPBR Gundarium to prevent damage or destruction of what remained of Nihuls. However though as a result, Nihules Pentis more in tune with his machine then any gundam fighter would hope to achieve. With just a though, he could make Noblesse Oblige do anything he wanted as soon he thought of it. Also the Smart A.I "Oblige" grew tremulously in strength due to it have access to it's partner's information stored within his brain. Eventually Nihules Pentis began calling himself Noblesse while his smart A.I remained as Oblige. The Order of Oblige lastly equipped an audio device for Nihules Pentis to speak in his native voice and tongue. In order to keep up with fast moving targets, Noblesse Oblige was equipped with the Holographic quick Booster Projection System. When activated, heat from the weapons of the mobile suit are used to give the Holographic quick Booster Projection System located on the wings a quick burst in high speed for up to a minute. The system is known to form blue angelic wings when the quick boosters are used. Lastly was the EHPCE-001NJ Super Mode Combat System- A system that can is the predecessor and successor to the Emotion Energy System. When activated the pilot is in perfect sryc with there mobile suit or activated through the showing of extreme emotions. The Super Mode increases the mobile suit's energy 10x if not more and makes the suit much more physically immune to physical attacks. Master mode can be achieaved after mastering super mode and in perfect sryc with there machine. In Master mode, Master mode doubles the amount of energy from super mode and allows for the most powerful attacks capable of that mobile suit, reaching there full potenial. Unlike the Emotion Energy System, the pilot can die from using this system easily and quickly if the body and mind are not perfectly trained for this machine or from sheer amounts of emotions overloading the system. You could say this system is a double edge sword. Armaments ;*8x 80mm vulcan guns Four 80mm Vulcan cannons were stored on the sides of the Gundam's head and the other four were placed within the torse in case of the head being destroyed. The 80mm vulcan guns had the greatest rate of fire of any of Noblesse Oblige's weapons and were primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The 80mm shells themselves had armor-Piercing properties as they designed to pierce heavy armor found on mobile suits. Although ineffective on heavy armored enemies, the 80mm vulcan guns were more then a match for most common mobile suits. While it is possible for the shells to pierce the armor on gundam fighters, it still would have a horrible time doing so. ;*1x Laser Blade(located on right arm) A unique close quarters weapon compared to the beam saber used by Gundams. Unlike Beam sabers, the laser blade could be refined into a saber, a claymore or even a dagger to match the pilots need. Another factor was the intensity and temperature. The laser Blade was known to have it's temperature setting set about 10x higher then regular beam sabers. Due to this, the Laser blade could melt nearly anything within reason near it without even touching it. While the penetration is much higher then beam sabers, the blade can grow out of control from how high the setting are and is extremely difficult even for skilled pilots to control. It takes many years to master this weapon. ;*2x Beam Sabers(located in back) Covenant Beam sabers used for close quarters combat. The beam sabers themselves have small batteries within them which last for about 6 hours which the batteries draw there power from Noblesse Oblige's Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. When not in use and stored in there hardpoints on the back, they are constatly recharged even when the mobile suit is offline. The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. ;*2x XLRLAG-R15 Rail Cannons(located on hips) Powerful Laser cannons stored on the hips for mid to long range combat with enough fire power enough to punch through conventional armor and accurate enough to be used to destroy small arms, such as beam sabers and rifles. The Rail Cannons can also be used to attack enemy units in the water, which gives the Noblesse Oblige a quite efficient way to fight underwater Mobile suits and vessels. The Rail Cannons can also be swapped to the rear skirt armor to make room for storing its beam rifle ;*1x Anti-ship Beam claymore(located on back) A long beam saber designed for anti-ship combat as well as taking out large and heavily armored mobile suits or there slowing moving machines. It should be noted along with the Laser blade that the Anti-Ship Beam Claymore is capable of ripping apart a Gundam Fighter in half with ease even given the chance. ;*2x Beam daggers(located in legs) Stored in Noblesse Oblige's legs and designed to be miniature beam sabers and function in a slimier fashion. The batteries will only last 3 hours. The Beam Daggers while smaller, are more then capable of damaging conventional armor as well as mobile suit joints making it an excellent as a last defense weapon. They can also be thrown. ;*1x High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle(holded in right hand) The High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle was optimized for all ranged combat as it had three settings. The High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle could mold into a sniper rifle when the long range setting were chose or when mid or close range was chosen it could mold into a High energy stranded beam rifle or a quick firing beam assault rifle. In all three forms, the High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle was incredibly accurate. ;*1x BPR-001NJ Beam Shield Generator(holded in left hand) A revolutionary and rare defense weapon even in F.C. 64, this shield made up of miniature lasers can effectively block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. The shield can also be used as an offensive weapon by ramming enemies which could severely burn the enemy mobile suit and possibly even slice through if given enough pressure. The Beam Shield Generator operates in the same matter as beam sabers as it has a battery within which recharges while not in use. The Beam Shield Generator can stay operational for three hours. Optional Armaments ;*XRCLW-001 Beam Funnels Autonomous small beam cannons which are stored on the wings of Noblesse Oblige. When activated, they are released from there hard point and each carries twin beam guns.Noblesse Oblige is usually equipped with eight when equipped however many be equipped if desired. Because of their sheer speed and power, they can easily shred an opponent's mobile suit or Gundam with a barrage of beam fire. System Features ;*EPBR Gundarium Alloy Special Gundarium alloy that has been laid in a special layer of electric nano's reduce the damage from all forms of physical attacks. ;*Smart A.I Learning Computer A combat computer that gathers data on all combat engagements and improves the mobile suit internals to better prepare for the next encounter. As the A.I learns from previous battles, the A.I is capable of making quick decisive and inn rational decisions based on the situation. As a result, by it's destruction in F.C. 64 AI Oblige is capable of taking on multiple enemies at one time and can effectively compete against other gundam fighters. ;*Holographic quick Booster Projection System When the quick boosters are activated, heat from the weapons of the mobile suit are used to give the quick boosters located on the wings a quick burst in high speed for up to a minute. The system is known to form blue angelic wings when the quick boosters are used. ;*EHPCE-001NJ Super Mode Combat System A system that is activated when the pilot is in perfect sryc with there mobile suit or activated through the showing of extreme emotions. The Super Mode increases the mobile suit's energy 10x if not more and makes the suit much more physically immune to physical attacks. With this system, It is possible to enter Master Mod where the pilot and the mobile suit are at there full potential however the pilot can die easily from too much raw emotions or not being in perfect sryc with there machine. Ultimate Attacks ;*Final Burst Can only be activited in Master Mode. The High-energy XMG-01 beam rifle is molded into a cannon, the XLRLAG-R15 Rail Cannons grow by two meters and Noblesse Oblige's wings change into into four small cannons. The High-energy XMG-01 beam Cannon, the XLRLAG-R15 Rail Cannons and Noblesse Obliges winged cannons lock onto the enemy or enemies with pin point accuracy and let off all ranged weapons at full power at the enemy. ;*The Sword of the Heavens Can only be activated in Hyper mode. The Beam Claymore grows 2 meters and glows a faint yellow color. An attack formed by the beam claymore on the highest output possible. ;*Sword of Destiny Can only be activated in Master Mode. A much stronger version of The Sword of the Heavens. At this point the blade glows an intense white color along with a white aura ripping around the claymore. Once again it is an attack formed by the beam claymore by using all power from all systems nearby adsorbing any energy untill ready. As the pilot charges, the Holographic quick Booster Projection System is activated using at full power. ;*Shining Finger The Shining Finger concentrates a large amount of energy into the Noblesse Oblige's hand, turning it light yellow. The pilot then grabs the head of the opposing mobile suit and crush it. Though the Shining Finger was powerful, it was only usable at close range. ;*Divine Finger Designed to be the ultimate version of the shining finger technique. Noblesse Oblige's adsorbs all nearby energy including it's own energy into the mobile suit's hand, turning it white with a white aura ripping around the hand. The pilot then would grab the enemies head destroying it although Divine Finger has the potenial of destroying the entire suit. This technique is still flawed in the same way as Shining finger ;*Sword of Justice Can only be activated in Master Mode, all nearby energy is adsorbed into the laser blade in which the blade grows by 200 feet. This technique works in a similar fashion to Sword of Destiny. History ;*Develop and Testing F.C.2 - F.C.2.11 Noblesse Oblige orginal configuration was designed from multiple mobile suits and even some mobile armor's from multiple countries although the Neo-Japan's JMS12-Zero high performance commander type mobile suit had the most influence in F.C.2.1 . The head engineer and designer of the project,Dr. Ryuka had later changed the design of Noblesse Oblige due to Noblesse Oblige relaying too much speed and maneuverability and didn't quite match the fire power the suit needed. In F.C. 2.5 after some recent developments in mobile suit technology, Noblesse Oblige was given the first Ultracompact Fusion Reactor for a mobile suit since before it was considered too hazardous and dangerous to equip mobile suits with nuclear reactors. The Ultracompact Fusion Reactor was given to increase it's output tremulously to give it enough power to use the experimental laser weaponry developed just for it. After final testing commenced from F.C.2.7 - F.C.2.11, Dr. Ryuka was given an order from the military to select a pilot from a number of candidates. Dr.Ryuka looked through the two hundred candidates hoping to find a dozen with the special and especially rare PMA trait to pilot her masterpiece to show Noblesse Oblige's full potential out however only one pilot had this trait, that was Nihules Pentis. Dr. Ryuka, red his file, it wasn't a fantastic one of little note other then being a so called ace pilot. Nihules Pentis was a mobile armor pilot during the last few years of the Da Ji War with a confirmation of twelve kills which made him an ace pilot although it was noted declined that title as he believed he didn't earn that title yet. In F.C.2 with the beginning of the Earth Chaos War, Nihules Pentis was transferred to Neo Japan's newly formed Mobile Suit Assault force and proves himself to be a true veteran during the battle of Horla Dua in F.C.2.3 where he manages to hold the defense line for two hours single handily while friendly forces fall back to cover the wounded. He was confirmed to have destroyed thirty five mobile suits despite his JMS12-Zero being severely damaged in the ensuring battle. It was said this is where his PMA ability surfaced showing his true abilities for the first time. For his selfless act of valor, he was named the Savior of Horla Dua. Again in F.C.2.8 Nihules Pentis in his JMS12-Zero showed his PMA abilities by taking part in an assault on Gelena Base where he was engulfed by anger and sorrow when his childhood friend was shoot down without mercy. Seeing this, he activated his super mode through his powerful emotions of his JMS12-Zero despite it not having right equipment for super mode and nearly destroyed the entire base including any friendlies he came across however he eventually had to self destruct his JMS12-Zero after it had taken so much damage during the fighting. After he abandoned his craft, he was found laying in burned rubble after he abandoned his machine. Nihules had severely wounded himself from the fighting as he suffered from numerous wounds with his leg broken. Following the battle, he gained another title, The Nightmare of Gelena. He was sent back to the colony where he stayed in a hospital for three months as doctors treated and scientist conducting test to find more information on his amazing PMA ability. Even with his combat record, Dr. Ryuka still didn't know if he be the perfect pilot for her creation but she had little choice so she gave the order to retrieve Nihules Pentis to be the pilot of Noblesse Oblige. ;*Transfer to the 21st Autonomous Mobile Group and the Defense of Sapporo F.C.3 - F.C.3.2 After Nihules Pentis had met Dr. Ryuka and was given the Noblesse Oblige, he was ordered to make his way to Japan to join his new unit he be assigned to the 21st Autonomous Mobile Group, a special operations unit specializing in direction action. Nihules Pentis boarded Noblesse Oblige and took off for Earth. He ripped through space at the fastest speed possible at the time and shot himself right into Earth's orbit. Unfortunately for him, he slightly overshot his reentry and landed in enemy territory in the evening in Sapporo. upon Landing, Noblesse Oblige nearly attracted the entire attack force to his position. With no other option, Noblesse oblige activated his laser blade and charged the enemy, easily destroyed the suits that initiated discovered him without so much of a dint in his armor. That somewhat glory went down the drain as more then a dozen mobile suits attacked his position with air support. Noblesse Oblige immediately took to the skies and quickly shot down the air support with his vulcan guns before drawing his beam rifle from under his skirt and began opening firing on the enemy and managed to take four down before being tackled to the ground by an enemy mobile. After crashing back to the ground and laying against a boulder, three enemy mobile suits charged him. He looked and used his vulcan guns to destroy one before standing up and drawing his beam saber with his hand and charging once again. In the high speed combat, he sliced the one mobile suit in half before blocking the third's melee attack with his shield generator then with with him stabbing his beam saber through enemy mobile suit's cockpit before pulling back and watching it destroy itself only to look behind himself to see a dozen more enemies charging toward him. Meanwhile as Noblesse Oblige fought an army off, the Sapporo Defense Commander Waltin Neerian watched in amusement through his binoculars as Noblesse Oblige continued to fight endless horde of enemies with success. Gallery Notes Trivia *Noblesse Oblige was a concept to try and explain the origins of the Gundams within the Future Century. * Noblesse Oblige stands in the same place as the RX-78-2 Gundam from the universal Century. Both were the first true Gundams of there time and both were technologically more advanced then there counterparts tremulously. *Noblesse oblige is a French phrase literally meaning "nobility obliges". *"Noblesse oblige" is generally used to imply that with wealth, power, and prestige come responsibilities. In American English especially, the term is sometimes applied more broadly to suggest a general obligation for the more fortunate to help the less fortunate. * Noblesse Oblige was designed from the Shining Gundam and the Freedom Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Ironically despite Neo Japan constructing Noblesse Oblige to bring Peace to the world, it's name usually stands for when Power is acquired, responsibility is needed but Neo Japan would recklessly use Noblesse Oblige power to wreck havoc on Earth during the Earth Chaos War however it would redeem itself as Humanity's defender until destroyed by Domon Kasshu in a honorable duel in F.C.64. Category:Gundam